G-ddess Rebirth
by amazinglilli
Summary: Kate comes home from her first summer away from Henry with a big secret, one that is killing her inside, one so big it could tare everything she holds so dear apart. She has passed the seven deadly sins, escaped a murderer, and even been poisoned, but can she survive this?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

I had fun from the moment James and I reached Greece. Miles of white sand and gorgeous blue waves covered the foreign landscape. Sun crept into the lenses of my round vintage sunglasses and warmed my frigid toes. Breezes went on for days and brought the smell of happiness with them.

The hotel we stayed in was only two blocks away from the main square, just enough to amerce ourselves in the culture. Every Saturday little shops would set themselves up along the sides of the mosaic tiled streets, holding everything from fresh fish to hand-made jewelry. The locals loved James and his perfect Greek accent. He was the flirt of the city.

At sunset we would stand out on the balcony and watch as the day would drop beneath the Acropolis of Athens, deep blues eating up the red and yellow skies behind the Parthenon. When the darkness would settle I thought of Henry, wondering where he was and what he was doing, if he was thinking of me too.

The suite was a simple, with only two bedrooms and a spacious living area. A white couch and two structured blue paisley chairs created a sitting area across from the entrance, beside the French doors to the shallow balcony. A one-wall kitchenette sat against the wall. It only contained a mini fridge, a few white Formica cabinets, and an oven we used to store dry goods because of my lack of cooking skills.

James would go out, early in the morning, while I was still asleep, to a vineyard to get things like grape leaves and fresh fruit from a "_friend that lived there."_ I would stumble out of bed to the scent of peppermint tea and strap on my favorite bikini before we headed to the beach to relax under the rays of Apollo. I laid back, the water pulsing at my feet, with my vintage shaded spectacles sitting on the bridge of my nose as James and I laughed together.

That was before everything went bad.

* * *

After weeks of the same routine and sunburns injuring my shoulders, we decided that it would be fun to check out a popular bar nearby. I was unsure at first, the energy inside making me uneasy. As time went on I began to loosen up. The bartender knew us by name and I wore heels to dance in.

In a way, it made me forget about everything, meaning Henry. I missed him so much that it had become unbearable. The haze of alcohol that had driven me to dislike it in the first place, now attracted my fragile emotions. James and I would go out every night and not come back until sunrise. Days started to meld together. He stopped going after a while, but I could not. I would walk in, falling all over the place like a complete drunk. I even blacked out a few times.

It got so bad that I started sneaking out of the house to the club at night and hiding bottles in my drawers for during the day. I couldn't go a couple of hours without a drink. Worst of all, it started to drive a wedge between James and me. He could barely look at me anymore.

"You shouldn't go out like this!" James begged, shutting the door that I had attempted to open. "Come on, Kate! Listen to me! What's the point of drinking if it pushes away everyone that cares about you?"

"I don't have anyone that cares about me! Can't you see that? Not you, Henry, my mom, no body!" I screamed, a snarl spread across my face. I was so angry. Warm tears streamed down my face. "I feel so empty, and going out is the only thing that gets my mind off of all of it. You have no idea what it's like for me!"

"You think I don't know what it feels like to be alone? It's been decades, centuries even, since I've found anyone and you think you have more experience than me? Come on! You're not going out there!" he argued. "As your friend, I'm not letting you do this to yourself. Give me the keys!"

I was so drunk that I almost fell over after yanking my arm away from him. I was wearing a short backless dress with a

slopping neck and glittery heels that almost twisted my ankles as I stepped around the crooked streets.

"No! What are you going to do, lock me up? I feel like a prisoner here. I just want to go out!" I screamed.

"Fine, but don't ask me to pick up the pieces when you fall apart," he asked, nearly broken in front of me. He didn't look back once before going back into his room and shutting the door.

I knew that he was disappointed in me, but at that moment I didn't care. I didn't think that he understood how I felt. No one did, as far as I was concerned, but the disappointment he left was like a trail of fog that engulfed the room.

I just had to get out.

* * *

Bakers awoke from their slumber and started, yet again, to beat their backs for the life bread. After an hour of trying to tickle the moon from its rightful spot, the sun began to glaze the sky in pale yellow pigments, causing the deep blue hues of night to drip down the sky like watercolor tears.

I stumbled up the stairs with knees that twisted my legs like an injured deer. My head was pounding louder than the marching band at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. The smell of bile lingered in my throat. The corners of my thick black liner smudged against my temples like a smoky eye. Hair fell over my ruined face and I was too dizzy to push it out of the way.

I had to stop a few times, my back arching as much as possible while I clutched my stomach and dry heaved. The doorman had asked if I asked if I needed any help, but I angrily waved him off. It was then I regretted not taking him up on his offer. My steps became shuffled to the extent that I missed the last step of the second staircase. I fell like the victim of a car accident. My limbs were scattered and my head hit the wall hard enough to dent it.

"Ugh!" I moaned, laying in a crippled on the floor.

The dimmed light from the hallways suddenly went on, full blast. My eyes squinted deeply as they adjusted to the light, attempting to recover from my temporary blindness. I could not see who it was, but I could hear them.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" James called out, from our room's door. Hearing my pain-filled moans, he ran towards me. His hair was messed up and he still wore his night clothes. "Kate, are you okay?" His face looked so worried, like he was about to cry.

"I think so... blech... or not," I said, whipping a bit of vomit from my mouth.

His eyes turned hollow and he rubbed my forehead. It began to pulse. When he removed his fingers, they were covered in blood, a lot of blood. I had some running down the entire right side of my face from a large open gash.

"Oh my G-d, Kate! You're bleeding really bad. Let's get you cleaned up," he insisted, pulling me up off the floor and draping my arm over his shoulder to help me get inside.

I was so weak, to the extent that I could barley get in the door, partially because he was the only one putting effort into it. He gently sat me down at the kitchen table, turning my chair towards him and placing a wet paper towel on my head.

"How long have you been out there for?" he asked, cleaning out my head wound.

"I don't know," I mumbled, as my chin met the indent of my voice box, deep in the front of my neck. I was not that alert, considering my blood alcohol level and the gash in my head. It was no wonder I almost fell out of the chair.

Once the bleeding finally stopped, he placed a band aid over the gash. Most of the swelling had gone down from the ice he applied. His expressions showed that I should have been in agonizing pain at the moment, but the only pain I felt was from the migraine. Intoxication had its positives.

"Oookay, let's get you upstairs," he said, grabbing the crook of my knees and carefully carrying me in his arms like my mother used to when I had fallen asleep on the couch when I was little.

Every step he took felt like a hammer being slammed into my skull, but eventually we made it to my room. He gently laid me onto the bed like a feather drifting steadily onto the floor. His warm finger tips graced my forehead before sealing it with a single lingering kiss, probably thinking that I was asleep. I would have been too if it had not been for the lightning bugs making firework noises as they flew through the open shutters of my window.

Just as he was about to shut the door, secluding me to darkness, I called out to him. "James? Will you stay with me?" I whispered, my cloudy eyes almost shut.

"Sure," he sighed, making his way to the other side of bed frame. I lifted the light comforter with my tired left, the rest of me snuggled into a ball beneath the sheets.

He climbed in beside me and I shirted my aching head onto his chest, craving its protective warmth. His arm circled around me from beneath, pulling me closer. My frail hand pressed against his cotton tee shirt as they tears dried from my cheeks. Everything seemed okay. Slumber set across my body like a drug. My eye lids blinked slowly until I could barely keep them open. All noise and feeling disappeared. Sloth overtook me. Soon everything drifted into black, nothingness consuming the world.

I have no idea how things could have gone so wrong.

* * *

**First off I would like to say that I do not own The Goddess Test or any of the characters within the stories by Aimee Carter.**

**Well, I hope you all liked it! Please review! I love my fans and I would love to know what you think (don't worry about being harsh, I love constructive criticism). I am always trying to improve my writing in any way possible so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also, I tend to reuse some of my minor characters in other fan fictions so you can have more of a back-story or feel of the character that you don't necessarily get from just one of them, so if you want to find out more just check them out.**

**If you like this story then I suggest you check out my fan fiction(s): An Imperial Infliction**

**I love my fans so spread the word and never give up what you love. Fan fiction for life! :) -amazinglilli**


	2. Homecoming

**Chapter 2: Homecoming**

My bent arm hangs out slightly from the open window of James' vintage blue convertible, my elbow reaching out into the chill breeze. The wind whips through my hair as we head down the long barren road. Bright sunlight gleams in my eyes between the cracks of my fingers that attempt to protect my vision. Crisp air beats its way into my nervous lungs.

_Kathryn Winters has passed the seven deadly sins, escaped a murderer, and even been poisoned, but can she survive this? _I thought.

I look into the review mirror, only seeing the movement of my hair in the wind. My eyes stay on its hypnotizing pulse, hoping to distract my worries.

After a few hours of driving, the road, boxed in on either side by trees, seemed endless. We were lucky if we saw a road stop every thirty miles. Everything was quiet and all I could smell was the sweet scent of pine, like Rockefeller Center the week before Christmas. My stomach bound itself in knots as the car raced along the road, towards the one thing that I had been dreading all summer, the truth.

Sometimes I wish that nothing had changed, that my mother had grown sick and died in our little apartment in New York, that I knew nothing of Henry and my future heartbreak. It sounds selfish, because it is. I hate missing him. I hate the idea of missing him for longer than I already have. I hate the idea of this one mistake I made dictating the rest of our lives together. Maybe it would be best if I did not known what it felt like to miss him at all.

The main entrance sticks out from the tall lush bushes that surround it like a sore thumb. It stands at about twice my height, its hard iron structure so dark it looks like burnt charcoal. About twenty perfectly squared rods separate utopia from the outside world.

Along the top of the rods lays thin pieces of the iron twisted together and intertwined by hand to form a breath-taking design, something hard to have done considering how large the gates are. Large columns made out of cottage styled stones stand in between the gate and the bushes that line the property, each one covered in small purple flowers and ivy.

My entire world goes into slow motion when James stops the car. My heart pounds against my chest like its trying to escape from my body while my breath stops at my throat, not wanting to be released. My vision goes blurry and unfocused. Beads of sweat overtake my hands.

I imagine the hurt on his face and it breaks my heart.

_Will he ever forgive me? _

My body pauses against the car, once James can finally pry me from my seat. I am numb.

As they walked down cobblestone driveway all the yard workers starred at her, their mouths wide open with shock. Coming back here and seeing everyone again was the one thing I had been dreading all summer, but I had to do it sometime.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update and change things around. I've been really busy. As soon as I update my other fan fictions, I should do this one again too. It should be a week. Please, tell me what you think. Stay tuned and check back often. **


End file.
